Un enamorado (One shot)
by SakuraUHH
Summary: "La perdida de un ser querido desgarra el alma hasta mas no poder, sea la circunstancia que sea, es un dolor que no se puede sacar del alma y los recuerdos siempre estarán en nuestra nuestra memoria" y esto es lo que le sucede a Tenten Ama


¿Un enamorado?

Una niña de ojos azules, llamada Himawari Uzumaki, se encontraba dibujando un pequeño girasol, ella estaba al cuidado de una Kunoichi invocadora de armas, Tenten Ama, ya que su madre y su padre no se encontraban en la aldea, estaban en una importante evento de Hokages con sus esposas. Ni siquiera su Tía Sakura podía cuidar de ella, ya que estaba trabajando en el hospital, su hermano mayor por otro lado se encontraba entrenando ya que quería impresionar a su maestro Sasuke el se encontraba en un viaje y no regresaría en un tiempo.

De repente a Himawari se le ocurrió dibujar a su Madre y Padre en un enorme corazón, recordó lo que su madre le había contado de cómo se habían enamorado ellos dos, Himawari curiosa le hizo una pregunta a su queridísima niñera.

─ Tenten-San usted, ¿tiene un enamorado?─. Pregunto la niña con cierto brillo en los ojos. Tenten no respondió al instante, tomo un pequeño florero con girasoles y lo puso donde estaba la niña.

─ A que viene esa pregunta Himawari-Chan─. Dijo con cierta melancolía ya que los recuerdos de su época cuando era joven la empezaron a atacar, recordando su primera misión con Lee, su sensei Gai y Neji…

─ Es que recordé como mi mamá me conto de cómo se enamoro de mi papá, Tenten-San y me llego la curiosidad─. Dijo Himawari acariciando los girasoles de la mesa.

─ Mmmm ya veo Himawari-Chan, sabes si tengo un enamorado─. Dijo observando un cuadro donde estaba Neji con la familia de Hinata.

─ ¿Quien es? Tenten-San, ¿como se enamoro de el?─. Dijo Himawari con una sonrisa en los labios.

─ Tranquila Himawari-Chan, una pregunta a la vez─. Dijo Tenten riendo ante las emociones de la niña, "Ella realmente se parece a Naruto" pensó antes de contestarle

─ Mira Himawari te contare de cómo era el, cuando era niño, lo conocí cuando me iban a asignar mi equipo, el era una persona muy fría no demostraba sus emociones, era casi como un cubo de hielo y solo quería estar, no quería compañía de nadie y el no se llevaba bien con tu madre

Una ocasión en las preliminares de los exámenes Chunin, ellos dos se enfrentaron y casi mata a tu madre, si no fuera por mi sensei que interfirió en la pelea tu padre cuando vio esto se enojo mucho y prometió ganarle si le tocaba con el pelear y así fue ellos dos se enfrentaron, durante la pelea ellos hablaron de muchas cosas y tu padre salió victorioso de esto y hizo cambiar de opinión a el y entonces el cambio para bien, el fue un gran ninja─. Dijo tenten mirando a Himawari que estaba atenta de lo que decía su niñera.

─Wow mi madre y padre se conocían desde pequeños ¿Cómo se enamoro de el Tenten-San?─. Dijo la niña intrigada de lo que le hablaba Tenten

─Fue durante esos tiempos de los exámenes Hima-chan ya te lo conté, siempre estuve enamorada de el, lo quise mucho─. Dijo la castaña riendo

─¡Ay! pero que romántico─. Dijo Himawari con las manos en sus cachetes.

─Himawari- no eres muy pequeña para decir esas cosas─. Dijo Tenten con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime y con los brazos cruzados

─ Eh no, y como se llama el Tenten-San.

─Eso es un secreto pequeña ─. Dijo Tenten guiñándole un ojo.

─¡Que! Pero yo quería saber su nombre para dibujarlo con usted, Tenten-San, así como dibuje a mi madre con mi padre.

─Si quieras dibújame y a lado solo dibujas una silueta con pelo largo, si─. Dijo Tenten desviando la mirada.

─El tenia el pelo largo, pero que lindo, esta bien Tenten-San ahorita la dibujare─. Dijo Himawari feliz.

Y así a la pequeña Himawari se le acabaron todas sus preguntas, por otro lado Tenten seguía martilisandose con sus recuerdos. Mientras elaboraba una pequeña merienda para ella y la niña ya que era hora de comer. El tiempo pasó lento mientras comían la única conversación que entablo Tenten fue preguntando acerca del dibujo que si ya estaba terminado, obteniendo como respuesta de la niña un simple "no"

Después de comer Tenten lavo los platos y se sentó a leer un libro que ahí tenía Naruto. Al poco rato los padres de la pequeña, llegaron agotados de tan fastidiosa reunión, Himawari salió disparada hacia ellos enseñándoles el dibujo que había echo ganándose sonrisas de sus dos amados padres.

Hinata y Naruto agradecieron a Tenten por cuidar a su pequeña hija mientras no estaban, Himawari le dio un sobre blanco y un girasol de un florero que se encontraba por ahí y se lo entrego a Tenten.

─No lo abra ahorita sino hasta que llegue a su casa, Tenten-San─. Dijo la niña en un susurro nada más para que ella y Tenten oyeran.

Tenten solo rio ante la acción de la niña.

Hinata y Naruto se despidieron adecuadamente de Tenten, y luego de esto ella siguió su camino rumbo a su casa pero antes quería visitar a su queridísimo compañero al cementerio, por todos los pensamientos que le vinieron a la cabeza durante la plática con Himawari, quería contarle a Neji todo lo que sentía.

Al poco tiempo Tenten llego al cementerio y se sentó enfrente de la tumba de Neji, ella no sabia que decir se quedo callada bastante tiempo en el cielo se veía una gran tormenta, ella seguía callada, solamente suspiraba y dejo el girasol que Himawari le dio, en la vasija vacía que se encontraba alado de la tumba y Tenten empezó a hablar.

─Neji tenia tanto tiempo que no venia a visitarte, es que tengo demasiado trabajo y… no lo siento solo me estoy excusando─. Dijo seria mirando esa pequeña flor de la vasija

─Sabes Lee se caso y tubo un niño se llama Metal Lee es su viva imagen de cuando era joven… bueno creo que eso ya lo sabes ellos han venido a visitarte seguido o eso creo ya casi no hablo con Lee, ya que el es Sensei de un equipo y yo también lo soy solo que de la academia al igual que Shino─. Dijo seria

Tambien te cuento que tienes una sobrina muy curiosa, hoy la eh cuidado yo, ya que Hinata y Naruto salieron de la aldea a una reunión de los 5 kagesy sabes lo que me pregunto, me dijo que si tenia un enamorado, puedes creerlo solo tiene 6 años─. Dijo jugando con sus dedos

Y le conteste que si tenia uno y me hizo un dibujo pero me dijo que lo abriera en mi casa es raro pero lo are─. Dijo sin hacer ningún gesto

Pero no le dije quien era Neji, a un te sigo queriendo con todo mi corazón Neji se que nunca lo supiste y me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho cuando tuve la oportunidad, no importa cuanto tiempo pase pero siempre estarás en mi corazón, Neji te quiero tanto que no eh estado con alguien, no puedo olvidarte y nunca lo are por que tu siempre serás mi enamorado─. Hablo Tenten rompiendo en llanto tapándose la cara con sus dos manos.

El frio se comenzó a sentir, eso quería decir que la lluvia ya se estaba acercando

Aun conservo una foto tuya, que tomaron mis ojos mientras sonreías─. Susurro Tenten para si misma.

Neji yo…─. Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas. En ese momento la lluvia empezaba a caer gotas tras gotas empapando a Tenten ella se paro y se sacudió el pasto de su pantalón

Creo… que debo irme Neji ya es tarde y pronto lloverá mas fuerte y no quiero enfermarme, luego vendré a dejarte un ramo de girasoles mas grande esta bien ─Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas rebeldes que se le salían

Tenten se dio media vuelta y en otro susurro pronuncio Aishiteru Neji. Y salió del cementerio para irse a su casa

Tenten había llegado a su casa mojada sin mas que hacer se cambio de ropa por su pijama y se soltó el cabello para que se le secara y se recostó en la cama, recordó el dibujo de Himawari y lo empezó a abrir, obtuvo la sorpresa mas grande de su vida Himawari la había dibujado en un enorme corazón rojo pálido y al lado de ella se encontraba Neji abajo del corazón decía Para Tia Tenten con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki a lado de estas palabras

Ella se quedo petrificada al ver el dibujo y pensó que Himawari había heredado la inteligencia de Hinata y de el mismísimo Neji, sonrió ante el pensamiento y tomo su foto de equipo y dijo "Neji, Himawari adivino que eras tu" de repente algo se escucho que golpeaban la ventana, Tenten se paro para saber que pasaba y en su pequeño balcón encontró el girasol que había dejado en la tumba de su "amigo" ella pensó que era imposible que fuera el mismo girasol, entonces vio una persona que caminaba en la oscuridad de la noche, se sorprendió al volver a verlo lagrimas empezaron a brotar y pensó que estaba soñando por que era Neji quien caminaba solo en esa oscura calle.

Neji volteo y le dedico una sonrisa a Tenten, para marcharse después, Tenten se quedo anonada un rato mientras veía desaparecer a su compañero y después recobro el sentido y se metió a su alcoba no podía creer lo que había visto después guardo el dibujo junto con el girasol en una caja pequeña dentro de un cajón de alado de su cama y recostándose sobre esta y quedándose dormida al poco rato de esto. Fin

"La perdida de un ser querido desgarra el alma hasta mas no poder, sea la circunstancia que sea, es un dolor que no se puede sacar del alma y los recuerdos siempre estarán en nuestra memoria"


End file.
